President Taylor McKee
School: Ilvermorny House: Pukwudgie Birthday: 10/31/1995 Occupation: President Of the MACUSA Wand Core: Snallygaster Heartstring Wand Wood: Willow Former Occupation: Auror Family Elizabeth McKee (Mother) Unknown (Father) Blood Status: '''Pure blood (Believed) '''Patronus: Unicorn Status: Alive Species: Metamorphmagus TikTok Username: Favoritebrotherhood President McKee is the current and youngest president of the MACUSA to date. She is responsible for having sent aurors and professors from America to Hogwarts to help with Argon’s Army. She is an honorary Hufflepuff. Backstory Early Life Taylor McKee was born to Elizabeth McKee on October 31st, 1995 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her father was unknown to her mother, as her mother believed a strong but temporary love potion was used on her. She is believed to have been obliviated after the ordeal. Despite not having a father, Taylor spent her childhood with her mother, learning and growing just like any other witch. Her mother knew that Taylor was different from the start. She displayed signs as a young child of being a metamorphmagus and often had purple hair instead of her natural blonde. This trait did not come from her mother, however; her mother’s family had never had a metamorphmagus born of them. Hoping this would help her track down Taylor’s father, she went to the Magical Council of the United States Of America to ask if there were records of metamorphmagus witches and wizards. Unfortunately, she was not allowed to access the information they had. Elizabeth raised Taylor to always be kind. She taught her daughter to protect others and that all people should have a chance to prove themselves. She wanted her daughter to grow up being kind to the world, even if the world wouldn’t be kind to her. Fortunately, this would later help Taylor to become the President of the MACUSA. Upon being accepted into Ilvermorny, her mother gave her a gift that would set her apart from the rest of the school: the family Wand. One of the first wands made by Isolt Sayre, the wand has always been particular to the direct descendants of Rita Chilton, one of the first students at Ilvermorny. Upon being placed in Taylor’s hand, it was obvious the wand had chosen her too. Ilvermorny Years 1-4 Taylor McKee knew that her heart would lead her through life, but another thing lead her as well: her soul. She was always a pure soul, and this aided in her quest to discover who she was. Upon going to the sorting ceremony during her first year at Ilvermorny, she was chosen by both Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. Upon careful consideration, she decided Pukwudgie, as she felt like that house was better suited for her than any other. Her first year was full of learning and pushing herself to become the witch she had always desired to be: a healer. She wanted to help people at every opportunity and believed this was the best way to do it. She spent many hours studying healing magic and herbs. She wanted to become a battle medic, helping the aurora during large scale wars. Her second year brought her new ideas for the future. She wasn’t excellent at healing, though she could perform some of the spells. Realizing this wasn’t her path, she decided she would still follow part of it by becoming an auror. She spent hours studying and practicing potions and defense against the dark arts, wanting to get the highest marks she could to be able to prove herself. She spent most of her time studying in second year, barely talking to anyone except Cordelia Beadlescombe, an aspiring healer who believed in her from day one. They were close from the beginning, wanting to never be separated. They didn’t mind the age difference, as they were too good of friends. In her third year, she watched as Cordelia went off to Hogwarts to spend her sixth year there, studying England’s healing methods. She went back to her studies, studying harder than before. She wanted to become an auror more than ever, wanting to help the people of the world. She knew the importance of the aurors and what they did and knew it was what she wanted to do. In her fourth year, Taylor spent the year learning about the history of the country and of the Magical world within it. While reading the history, her heart sank to find a member of her family generations past had been persecuted as a witch and hung. Upon reading this, she knew it was her passion to uphold the statute of secrecy so that no one, especially her family, would ever be persecuted the same way again. She approached the headmaster about taking more classes the next year, determination in her eyes as a burning desire grew in her heart. At the end of her fourth year, her mother passed away. Having no parents, Taylor was sent to live with her grandparents who encouraged her to do whatever she felt was right for her, while hiding a devastating secret from her. Ilvermorny Years 5-7 In her fifth year at Ilvermorny, Taylor was given a time turner to be able to take more classes to prepare to be an auror, at the blessing of the headmaster. Her determination and drive to become an auror lead the headmaster to believe that she would be one of the greatest witches of her time. She spent her year studying, getting top marks in all her classes despite taking three extra classes. She wanted to make Cordelia proud. She spent her time trying to make sure she would be able to be an auror, ignoring her own social life in the process. It was often pointed out that she would make a good Horned Serpent but she adamantly refused, stating that she was proud to be a Pukwudgie. She knew many didn’t think that Pukwudgies would ever be fighters, and she wanted to prove them all wrong. She knew her mother would be proud of her, even if she couldn’t see her mother again. Her sixth year, a secret was revealed to her that brought her to her knees: her mother didn’t speak to her grandparents because of the family secret, the secret Elizabeth tried to hide from her to protect her. Her mother had run away from a family of death eaters. Upon her sixteenth birthday, her grandparents brought her home from Ilvermorny with the intent to make her a death eater too. As they neared the manor where the American dark lord, Aegis Maro, lived, Taylor knew that she was in danger. Having spoke often with the headmaster about her hopes and dreams, she knew the headmaster was watching out for her. He would come just a little too late. When she defied the dark lord, the cruciatus curse was used on her, trying to get her to break. Before the killing curse could be used, the headmaster, along with a group of aurors, flooded into the house, having followed from afar. The headmaster took Taylor in After this, promising that she would be safe. Taylor finished her sixth year under the care of the headmaster. She knew that her end goal was to find and apprehend her family. She wanted to make the world a safer place. She couldn’t do that without protecting people from her family. In her seventh year, she was already in the a process of becoming an auror, going through early training. The headmaster, knowing that she would be an adult and no longer rely on him for protection and guardianship. He had trained her himself, hoping that she would use the things he taught her to fulfill her dream of being an auror and apprehending her family. He had continued to let her take three extra classes, knowing she could handle it. She spent the seventh year of her schooling preparing even more. She had no free time but did not care. As long as she would achieve her dream, she would give up anything required. Career As An Auror After graduating from Ilvermorny, she continued her training to become an auror. She continued to write to the headmaster, telling him about her training and eventually telling him that she has become a full fledged auror. She sat in a meeting with other aurors when a familiar name popped up, one that she had been waiting to hear since she started her training outside of Ilvermorny: McKee. Her family had been seen terrorizing the muggles in a small town in Michigan called Sheridan. There had been a few aurors who had lived in the town until recently, when all communication was cut off to the MACUSA. Knowing this was her chance, she volunteered to go to Michigan and apprehend her family. Teaming up with aurors Vivian McDonald, Courtney Wells, John Anderson, and Thomas O’Hare, she headed to Michigan, knowing this is was the last chance she had to prove that she would not follow in her family’s footsteps. She lead the team to Michigan, her family wand on her person. She knew that she would have to gain the trust of her fellow aurors, as it could have been in their minds that she was leading them into a trap. When they reached Sheridan, Michigan, her grandparents stood in the middle of a burning village, bodies of muggles, witches, and wizards scattering the ground. Taylor raised her wand, her eyes going blue, her only sign of her anger. She engaged in a battle with her grandparents, refusing to use an unforgivable curse. In the middle of the battle, her grandfather used the cruciatus curse against her again. She dropped to her knees, pain shooting through her body, but she refused to give her grandfather the satisfaction of hearing her scream. He held it on her for a minute before releasing the curse. Just before he could cast the killing curse, Taylor used stupify against him, stunning him. She had excelled in wandless magic, and knew this would be an advantage ahead of time. She used petrificus totalis to freeze him, turning to her grandmother and doing the same, seeing her wounded comrades. Upon returning with her grandparents to the MACUSA, she was accepted back openly, her comrades having told the president what had happened. She was given a promotion to lead her own team of aurors. A year later, while investigating in New Mexico, she was tracing a skin walker with two other aurors when they were attacked. She sacrificed herself to save her team, suffering a wound to the side. She was brought back to MACUSA where she was treated for her wounds and given honors for sacrificing herself for her team. At 23 years old, she was approached to be the youngest president in MACUSA history, as she had been a very well decorated auror. She hesitantly accepted, knowing that this would be a big task. Presidency Upon becoming president, Taylor was faced with many diffIculties. She wasn’t taken seriously at first, being so young and taking on the office. She fought for respect, the headmaster of Ilvermorny assisting in helping her gain respect. She had written to the headmaster upon being approached and asked him to be there the day she officially took the office, knowing he was all she had. He sat where her family should have, her biggest supporter and her only family, even if not biologically. He supported her through her first year and still does. At 24, while facing Aegis Maron in America, word spread that Argon has created an army in England and there was a threat of his influence spreading to America. With this knowledge, Taylor decided that it would be best if some aurors and professors from Ilvermorny were sent to Hogwarts to help deal with the attacks. Amongst these professors and aurors was her closest friend from Ilvermorny, Cordelia Beadlescombe. Upon the approval of the senate, Taylor took to England, intending to meet with the professors and headmaster at Hogwarts. Current Taylor is currently at Hogwarts meeting with the professors and visiting with Cordelia Beadlescombe. She has become friends with Gyasi Thema, and now must break the news to Cordelia that Professor Thema has gone missing. She hates this part of her job, especially when she is close to one of the people involved. Abilities Wandless Magic: '''Taylor is very skilled at wandless magic as it is taught in America at Ilvermorny. It has helped her to fight death eaters and magical creatures, including her family and a skin walker. She has used her wandless magic to save her life and many more lives. '''Intelligence: '''Taylor has spent her life learning as much as she possibly can, having taken every class that is taught in Ilvermorny due to the time turner she was allowed to use. She received top marks in all her classes and retained all of the information she learned in Ilvermorny, using it to her advantage as auror and President. '''Metamorphmagus: '''Taking after her unknown father’s family, she was born a metamorphmagus. She uses this ability to keep her hair purple, the color she has kept it since she was a child growing up living with her mother. When she is angry, her eyes go a bright blue, sometimes changing between many colors until she calms down. '''Resistance To The Cruciatus Curse: After the curse was used on her when she was just sixteen, Taylor discovered she could withstand the cruciatus curse for a limited amount of time. While it isn’t a long lasting ability, it is remarkable nonetheless as she can withstand the curse for any amount of time. She has had to use this ability twice in the past. Patronus: President McKee is able to conjure a full patronus that takes the form of a unicorn. She uses the memory of being given the family wand as her memory, her strongest memory from before her mother died. Relationships Taylor has always focused on her studies and her career. She has never dated anyone, though she would like to settle down at some point. Appearance Taylor prefers to keep her hair long, wavy, and purple. She keeps her eyes the way she was born changing between green, blue, and grey, often mixing between the three. She has moderately pale skin with a tiny hint of a brown pigment. Her appearance from birth was blonde hair, color changing eyes, freckles, and moderately pale skin with a tiny hint of a brown pigment.